Merimetsästäjat
The Merimetsästäjät (La. "Sea-hunters," sing. Merimetsästäjä) were, in reality, a sub-group of the Jäämiehet, their distinctive culture deriving from their unique habit of making the great icebergs of Forochel's bay their permanent domiciles. The Merimetsästäjät were born and raised on the bergs; most did not even set foot on the solid, unmoving earth until adolescence, if at all, hence their average discomfort on the dry and silent land, ill at ease without the sway of the sea under their feet or the sound of waves about them. The Elves (and the Dúnedain, in their minimal records of these folk) called the Merimersästäjät "Aerfaroth" (sing. Aerfaron). Society and Culture Unlike other Ystävät Talven, the Merimetsästäjät derived their livelihood almost exclusively from the sea—fishing, whaling and seal-hunting. If life was difficult on the shores of the Bay of Forochel, it was even more deadly on the ice-floes. The Merimetsästäjät were constantly alert for danger, for the risk of death was never distant. This had made the Merimetsästäjät an exceptionally cautious people, and though they were not entirely without good humor, the Merimetsästäjät seldom relaxed their alert senses, even when in a playful mood. They were ever cautious of a change in the weather or at the approach of friend, foe, or prey. The outsider could find the Merimetsästäjät shy and reserved. They were not quick to give their trust until strangers prove their worth to their people as a whole. Should someone accomplish this, they would have found not only friends, but a family as well. The family unit was of paramount importance to these folk, that unit being organized around the mother and generally monogamous in relationships; supporting one's family was a matter of pride as well as noble work. Children of the Merimetsästäjät, merry and carefree as they were, never put siblings or peers at risk through inappropriate play, pranks or dares, as they might in other societies. Indeed, the close family structure was the foundation of Merimetsästäjät society overall; they were truly dependent on one another for their very survival. Quarrels were resolved simply through feats of strength, contests of storytelling, or the intervention of an elder. Such diligent social integration created close bonds indeed. Religion and Worldview While the whalers of the Lumimiehet and Jäämiehet naturally sought the aid of blessings and spellcraft to aid them in the hunt, only the Merimetsästäjät devoted an entire cult, the Valaskalan Palvonta (La. "Cult of the Whale"), to the pursuit of the giant sea creatures. As whaling was such an essential part of Merimetsästäjä culture, the whales and their spirits were of special importance to them. The cult sought to ensure that there was no supernatural interference with their hunts, and they did everything within their power to avoid offending the whale-spirits. The cult was also responsible for keeping demon whales at bay, which required a lengthy expulsion ritual. If unsuccessful, the whalers actually hunted the creature in their little boats. As only cult members were allowed to hunt whales, initiation into the Valaskalan Palvonta was an important and prestigious rite for a Merimetsästäjä. The ritual required an arduous period of instruction, in which the prospective initiate underwent many mental and physical trials to prove his worthiness. The whaler had to learn all the appropriate rituals and songs and, in the end, had to seek a spirit-vision. Once initiated, the whaler was given a special amulet to ensure good luck. The amulets were used only during the whale hunt, and were hidden away in secret caves within the berg-delvings of the Merimetsästäjät when not in use. Each member of the Valaskalan Palvonta had to devise a personal whaling song, use of which by anyone else was considered a spirit crime. These songs were passed on from father to son, or were specially prepared by a viisas if no father was available. While whaling, the cult members had to be isolated from the rest of the village and were not allowed to sleep with their spouses. Before a whale hunt began, all boats, gear and whalers had to be ritually cleansed. Once a whale was killed and brought into the berg, it was given a symbolic drink of water, welcoming it to the delving. As the whale was cut up, special rituals were performed to return its spirit to the sea unangered. No loud or disturbing noises were permitted for fear of offending the whale's departing spirit. The Merimetsästäjät believed that the successful release of the whale's tarmo for the use of the berg-dwellers depended on the respectful treatment and proper use of its former body. The actual distribution of the whale was a complex and involved process. All those who had participated in the hunt enjoyed the best portions of the divided meat. It is debatable from what actual divne origin the mythology of these people was derived, if any, and to what level their beliefs were congruent with the powers of Arda. believed themselves to have special influence with Aamumeren Isä, a spirit that wandered the sea in the form of a giant humpback whale. In reality, the cult had little or no effect on Aamumeren Isä's behavior; but as the Maia had both saved and destroyed whalers in the past, the cult's henkinimittäjät felt they had no choice but to attempt some form of accommodation with the great spirit. Warcraft The Merimetsästäjät were deadly in combat. They learned from adolecence the skills of hunting among the shifting icebergs: how to find game and bring it down swiftly and with minimal risk. Most hunted with sharp bone or ivory spears or harpoons; their most common prey were whales, walrus and seal. Because of their close-knit society, warfare amongst the Merimetsästäjät was virtually unknown, but by no means were they cowardly or afraid to defend themselves. They despised the dragons of water and ice; most Merimetsästäjät would go to great pains to slay one of these beasts, not only for fame but also for the bounty of its hide and bone. Appearance The hardy whalers shared much in the way of appearance with the Jäämiehet, albeit a bit shorter and stouter; skin color was fair, while hair color ranged from honey-blond to platinum. Eye color was most often blue or grey, with rarer shades of green. All their clothing was made from cured sealskin, whaleskin or seal fur, including thick caps covering the ears, long coats with slit sides for walking, and thick boots with leather ties. Men and women also wore snugfitting breeches and vests for warmth. The Merimetsästäjät loved jewelry and adornment, usually brooches, rings, hairpins, bracelets and necklaces carved from bone; their beadwork was exceptionally ornate. Leatherwork was also popular, particularly for belts, boot-straps and caps. However, virtually all jewelry was removed during hunting, lest any jangling made noise. Food and supplies were too scarce for vanity to spoil a hunt. Most Merimetsästäjät replaced their finery with a number of pouches and bags to use for storage after processing a kill. Category:Snowmen Category:Lossoth Category:Forochel Category:Tribe